Nothing but the Present
by more-than-words
Summary: It's Henry's birthday. He thought he was home alone, but it seems that there might be an intruder in the house... Smut.


Literally about a million years ago now, Adi prompted me the Henry's birthday smut scenario. After several aborted attempts and a lot of procrastination, here, have some filth ;)

* * *

 **Nothing but the Present**

The house was dark when Henry got back from work, and he didn't need to call out to know that there was no one home to answer. The kids were all absent for the evening, Stevie out with Jareth, and Alison and Jason with their respective friends. And Elizabeth wasn't even in the country. His wife had been gone for a week, and it would be another day and a half before she was home.

Just how he wanted it: home alone on his birthday. Note the sarcasm.

Henry shook off the slightly bitter thought as soon as it arrived; Elizabeth had been mortified when she had realised she'd be missing his birthday, and had been set on rearranging her whole trip on the grounds that plans could be moved but his birthday couldn't and she didn't want to miss any more family milestones, but Henry had persuaded her to go. It didn't matter. It was just a day. He'd already had enough of them. They could just celebrate when she got home, he had told her. And he had said the same to the kids; there was no point in them staying home when they could all just do something together when Elizabeth was back on the correct continent.

He had even meant his words at the time, had meant it right up until the point he came home to a dark house on his birthday with no plans to help him pass his evening.

Then again, it would be nice to have some space to himself for a little while. He could re-embrace the couch potato thing, drink some beer and eat some takeout and watch some trash on TV. Maybe if he timed it right he could call Elizabeth and catch her before he went to bed and she, on the other side of the Atlantic in Switzerland, started a new day of international diplomacy.

The quiet night would be good for him.

Henry flicked on a small lamp in the family room but didn't bother to switch on any other lights as he made his way upstairs to the bedroom, planning to switch his suit for the most comfortable sweats he owned. The stairs creaked slightly under his weight, echoing through the quiet house. He pulled out his phone with the intention of making a call to the Chinese delivery place, and made his way to the bedroom mostly by sense memory as his focus was taken up by his phone and deciding what to order.

He was just about to hit the call button as he stood just outside the bedroom door, when he realised that the room was not as dark as the rest of the house.

There was a light on inside. He could see the glow spilling out from beneath the door, but he was sure he'd turned everything off when he left that morning.

Henry paused with his hand against the door, wondering for a brief second if there was an intruder, before telling himself that there was no way anyone would get past the DS agents stationed outside.

Wait a second.

The DS agents.

There was always a security presence outside the house, but while Elizabeth was away it was a smaller detail to keep the house secure, fewer agents than when she was home and much less ostentatious than the usual arrangements.

He hadn't given it any thought earlier, but he definitely hadn't passed just a couple of guys on his way back into the house. He was pretty sure he'd walked past Elizabeth's entire security contingent.

A smile started to tug at his lips.

So there was an intruder in his bedroom after all.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, thoughts of takeout forgotten, Henry pushed open the door and stepped inside. Then he stopped dead and just stared for a little while. And if his mouth hung open a little as he did so then, well, it couldn't be helped.

Not when Elizabeth was in their bedroom when she was supposed to still be in Switzerland, which was great enough in itself as she had obviously rearranged her trip to make it back in time for his birthday. And not when she was perched on the window seat, a sweet smile on her face and her ankles crossed demurely as though she was perfectly innocent, but then she was wearing a deep raspberry wraparound dress with a plunging neckline and a bodice that clung in all the right places, and smoky eye make-up and outrageously high heels, and she would've looked like pure sin if not for the dim glow of her bedside lamp making her hair look like a damn halo around her face.

"Uh," Henry said, once he was able to make sounds again.

Her smile grew a little as she watched him stare at her. Her eyes looked electric in the dim light. "Hi."

Henry shook himself and forced himself to find his words. "Hi, yourself. Wow, this is… you're… what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth snorted. "That's what you've got? What am I doing here?" She slid to the edge of the window seat and stood up, starting a slow saunter over to where he stood with his back against the wall just inside the door. "That's what you say to me when I dashed home across the ocean to make it back for your birthday? When I changed flight plans and blew off meetings with world leaders? When I dressed up for you and waited so long for you to get home? What am I doing here?"

Her voice was pure tease and laden with intent and, oh – Henry was _so_ glad his evening plans of takeout and TV had gone out the window. Elizabeth came to a stop in front of him, just out of reach with her arms folded across her chest, and stood looking up at him – although only just looking up, thanks to the heels – with a pout that he itched to kiss off her lips.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he replied, even as he tried to match her mock seriousness. "Well, let me rephrase that, then. I'm _so_ glad that you're here. You look amazing, babe, and I've missed you so much. This is a great surprise."

She kept up the slightly stern look for a moment longer before her face relaxed back into a grin and she closed the final couple of steps between them, sliding her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she leaned in close. "I'm glad you think so. I just couldn't miss celebrating with you. Happy birthday, Henry."

A lump appeared unbidden in his throat, suddenly feeling a little emotional and unbelievably touched at what she had done, but then Elizabeth's hands slid up to cup his face and her lips found his and she was supple and electric and sparking against him, and hell, she was hot.

She held his face firmly to ensure she kept control of the kiss and that was just fine by Henry, especially as it seemed she was intent on making sure it was one of the best kisses of his life – and they had a decades-long history of spectacular kisses to draw on. Elizabeth kept as close to him as she could get, her body pressed tightly against his. Henry's hands came up to clutch at her hips as her tongue pushed into his mouth, and he couldn't help but smooth his palms over the silky satin of her dress, hands roaming and making her lips stutter slightly against his.

Then a moment later her hands left his face and she moved them down to hold his wrists, pulling his hands away from her and pressing his arms lightly against the wall at his back while she concentrated on kissing him senseless.

So that was how she wanted to play it.

OK. He was on board with that.

He let her hold him in place and just concentrated on the feel of her lips and her body starting to undulate ever so slightly against his, stoking him higher.

He had been aroused just at the sight of her sitting in the window when he walked into the bedroom, and having her pressed so intimately against him, especially after being without her for a week… yeah, he was just about ready to celebrate. Henry groaned.

Elizabeth pulled her mouth away from his, earning another, slightly more disappointed, groan from Henry, but she stayed close, her lips brushing his lightly. "I think you're amazing, do you know that?" she said quietly, a little throatily. Her eyes were closed.

Henry tried to draw his head back so he could properly see her face; he wanted to look at her always, but especially so when she had gone to so much effort to surprise him and seemed to have extensive plans that involved complimenting him and making him come undone in the best possible way.

But she wouldn't let him, following his movement with her mouth and coaxing him back to where she wanted him with a soft kiss.

He did as he was told; he didn't want to do anything that might make her stop whatever was happening right now.

Lips pressed against his cheek before she spoke again. "You're the best husband I could ask for, and I love you so much." She kissed him again, one hand holding the side of his face as her lips found his in a salty kiss.

That one needed a response; he couldn't let it pass by without one. "And I love you," he said when she drew back. "More than I can tell you."

A smile passed over Elizabeth's face, making her eyes sparkle. "I just had to be here with you today so that I could wish you a happy birthday."

"Well, you've certainly done that."

"Take your jacket off, Henry."

Amusement spread through him. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to get to unwrap the presents." He ran his hands over her back, unable to keep from touching her, loving the feel of the cool satin against his skin contrasting with the heat of Elizabeth's body as she tipped into him, her hair brushing against his cheek.

"You'll get your chance," she said, her hands pushing at the fabric at his shoulders as she set about undressing him. "Off."

Who was he to complain? He let her go for a moment so that she could push his jacket down his arms and it fell unceremoniously to the floor. Then in quick succession, she gave him a kiss, took off his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt before leaning back so that she could look him in the eye with a commanding smile.

Henry took in her face at close range: the make-up that was a little heavier than she normally wore it and that she didn't need in order to be beautiful but that made her look positively delicious and made her eyes stand out more than normal. The expression on her face that was part confident predator, part doting wife keen to do something special for her husband's birthday - and all love. It was a heady cocktail, and Henry wasn't ashamed to admit that his excitement was growing by the second.

"Go to the bed," Elizabeth ordered quietly, her tone soft but commanding and leaving no space to disobey. As if he would.

He wondered if she ever used that voice on politicians when she wanted to get her own way; he hoped not. He wanted it just for himself. He complied with the order as she took a half-step back from him, giving him just enough room to step out around her, but staying close enough that his body brushed deliciously against hers as he passed. The satin of her dress felt smooth and sensual against the skin of his chest, and he felt his pulse kick up a notch. He _loved_ it when Elizabeth had plans for him in the bedroom.

He heard the click of her high heels behind him as he crossed the floor to the bed, aware of her quickening pace as she came up behind him and stopped him just in front of the bed with her hands on his waist. Her nails scratched lightly against the skin of his stomach, making him shiver, before she brought her hands up to tug down the dress shirt that still hung loosely from his shoulders. She disposed of it somewhere behind them and then slid her arms around him from behind, stroking her hands down his chest and taking her sweet time about it.

"Please," Henry whispered. He didn't care that it sounded like a beg. It was. He wasn't ashamed to let his wife know how much he wanted her, wanted whatever she was planning to give him.

She hummed in approval and stepped into him, dropping her head to press a wet kiss to his shoulder. He could feel her smile against his skin. "Anything you want," she answered, nipping his skin lightly with her teeth and then soothing it with another kiss as her hands moved down over his abdomen – then lower.

Elizabeth unbuckled Henry's belt and undid the button on his trousers, giving herself room to slide her hand down inside his boxers so her fingers could wrap gently around the length of him, her other arm wrapping around his waist to hold him against her. Henry looked down to watch her holding him from behind. He could see the muscles flexing in her arm as she held it across his torso, her thumb stroking softly at his side. It made him shiver. Then he looked further down to where her hand disappeared inside his boxers, and felt the thrum in his veins increasing in urgency as she stroked her thumb over the head of his erection and adjusted her grip on him, making him gasp and press more firmly into her hand.

She stroked him for a few moments more, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders all the while, before she withdrew her hands and moved to push his pants and boxers down his legs. Then she turned him to her, a little awkwardly with his pants around his knees, and pushed on his shoulders, encouraging him to sit on the edge of the bed.

Henry did as directed, looking up at his wife's face to see the glint in her eye that told him she knew exactly what she was doing, that she was aware of the precise effect she was having on him. She cupped his face in her hands, bending at the waist to give him a kiss. Henry's hands came up to hold her waist, trying to draw her into him, hoping to encourage her forwards to straddle his lap so that he could hold her properly, touch her and drive her as crazy as she was driving him.

She resisted, holding herself steady and smiling into the kiss as his hands moved to her hips, cupping the jut of her hipbones through the silky fabric of her dress. Elizabeth let him pull her a step closer, bringing her between his legs, but instead of sitting in his lap like he wanted her to do, she straightened, pulling her mouth from his and resting her hands on his bare shoulders. She looked down at him and gave him a smile that was full of intent and lust.

Then she dropped down to her knees in front of him.

"Oh God." Henry's hands clenched in the bedsheets as he looked down at Elizabeth, who was pulling off his shoes and socks and then dragging his clothes the rest of the way down his legs. He lifted his feet to help her, unable to take his eyes off the look of quiet intent on her face. He wondered how in his life he had managed to strike it so lucky.

Then she looked up to catch his gaze, as if checking he was still with her, before she lowered her head. She kissed his stomach and then hovered for a moment over his erection, letting him feel the warmth of her breath against his skin and the tickle of her hair against his thighs and the anticipation – _shit_ , the anticipation. Then she took him in her mouth and Henry had never been so glad that they were alone in the house because the lewd groan that left his mouth was loud enough to echo. One of his hands flew to the back of Elizabeth's head, fingers tangling in the soft strands of her hair as she moved over him, needing the connection, needing to touch her.

Everything narrowed to the feel of Elizabeth touching him. He was aware of his own loud, harsh breathing, and the softer sounds of Elizabeth's exhale, but the rest of his awareness was limited to her hands and mouth and the sensations she was creating within him. He could feel himself tightening, could feel the pressure building, and he had just enough awareness to know that he wasn't ready for it to be over yet. But he couldn't quite bring himself to stop her.

Luckily, a quarter of a century of marriage meant Elizabeth knew his signs, and she drew back from him slowly, humming in the back of her throat as she released him from her mouth, the vibrations resonating within him and making him moan. "OK there?" she asked, her voice deliberately low and husky.

"Damn, Elizabeth," was all he could say.

She gave him a smile that was more sweet than sultry, but then she stood up and rested her forearms on his shoulders and looked down at him with an expression that was complete seductress. "Do you want to unwrap your present now?"

"As long as you are my present." He had been itching to undo her wraparound dress since he saw her sat in the window when he arrived home.

"Yes. Scoot up." She gave him a little push, encouraging him to sit back against the pillows piled at the headboard, waiting until he was settled before she followed him.

And finally she straddled him like he had been hoping she would, hitching up the skirt of her dress slightly as she swung her leg over his and settled in his lap, her knees either side of his hips and her arms looped loosely around his neck.

She dipped her head close to his ear. "I'm all yours," she whispered.

Henry swallowed and concentrated very hard on not losing it right then and there. He brought his hands up to span Elizabeth's slim waist before sliding them upwards and around to cup her breasts through her dress. He stroked his thumbs over her nipples, making her arch into him as a little gasp escaped her at the touch. He lingered there for a while, enjoying the look of bliss on her face and the little sounds she was making and the smooth fabric of the dress beneath his palms.

Wait. The smooth fabric of the dress. Almost too smooth. _Christ_. Henry was pretty sure that, killer heels aside, Elizabeth was _only_ wearing the dress, the line of the satin uninterrupted by lingerie. Oh, that was so hot.

He loved that after so much time together she could still surprise him.

He dipped his head to drop a hot kiss to the base of her throat. "What am I going to find?" he asked, moving his hands down to the fastening of the dress that rested at her waist. "If I undo this bow, this very pretty bow that's holding the wrapping on my present, what am I going to find?"

She shifted in his lap, rocking her pelvis into his, reminding him that she could undo him in moments if she so chose. "Maybe you should untie it and find out."

That was a suggestion he wasn't about to pass up. Henry drew back slightly so he could watch Elizabeth's face as he slowly untied the bow at the right side of her waist, pulling down on the silk to loosen it. Her pupils were blown dark and wide and her hair was a little wild around her head from where he had gripped it in his hand, and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed heavily in response to his touch. "You're so beautiful," he said.

She gave him a smile in response and leaned in to kiss him, her hands cupping his face and holding him just where she wanted him, right until the moment Henry got the satin bow undone and her dress came loose around her and he slid his hands inside to touch her skin.

And he had been right – she was only wearing the dress. "And hot," he added, breaking the kiss. "God." He skimmed his hands down her sides to hold her hips and rock her against him, feeling a little drunk on the combination of what had come before and the present feel of her wet heat pressing against his arousal. The thought that she had been wet for him while she was so in control and taking him on a tour to heaven and back made him all the more desperate for her.

"Henry," she said, sounding for the first time like her control might be slipping.

"No underwear?" he replied, a tease in his voice that was slightly undermined by the evident arousal in his tone – and the arousal that was pressing against Elizabeth's thigh.

She shrugged, slipping the dress down her arms to pool around her hips as she slid a little lower into his lap. "I thought about it. Decided against."

Henry smiled. "Gift wrap costs extra, anyway. This way I get direct access to my present."

"What do you want to do with your present?"

In response, he untangled the satin dress from around Elizabeth's hips and legs, pulling the fabric from around her and leaving it beside them on the bed to be tidied up later, or quite possibly hung and immortalised in a museum for all eternity. Then with his hands firm on her hips, he lifted her slightly, making sure to keep eye contact. She took the hint, taking him in her hand again to guide him to her entrance, tilting her torso forwards to rest her forehead against his as he slowly lowered her back down onto him. "That answer your question?" he said.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her chest against his as she slowly started to move over him.

Henry trailed his fingers up and down her spine, enjoying the little shiver she gave and the way it made her arch into him. He felt the pressure starting to build within him again; he was still sensitive from the almost-orgasm she had given him earlier and stoked higher by the whole evening she had planned out for him, the thoughtfulness of it and the sheer sexiness.

He needed it faster.

His arms banded tight around her back, trapping her to him and making her pause her movement while he lifted up and rolled them, keeping his arms around her as he settled her onto her back and then settled himself over her. She spread her legs for him and he pushed back inside her, sliding his hands from under her to encourage her to wrap her legs around his waist, his hands hooked under her knees to keep her there in the position that allowed him to stroke as deep as possible and that always had her keening and falling apart for him.

Because what kind of birthday present would it be if it was one-sided? Watching his wife come apart around him was half the joy.

Henry picked up his pace then, lifting his head so he could see Elizabeth's face as he moved over her. Her mouth was open on an _o_ of pleasure, and he was pretty sure his was the same. Her hands stroked his arms, his chest, his back, before sliding down in between them to hold the base of him and brush against his sensitive skin with every stroke he made inside her.

He was aware he wasn't going to last much longer. He braced himself on one forearm laid next to Elizabeth's head, and moved his other hand down to join hers between them. He tangled his fingers with hers and moved both their hands up slightly to press their fingers against her clit, and the sudden unexpected pressure made her cry out and buck against him, her eyes slamming shut as he coupled it with a particularly firm thrust inside her.

"That's it, baby," he said, continuing to guide their fingers over her sensitive flesh. "Show me."

He pressed her fingers more firmly against her clit and lowered his chest so that with the next stroke into her, his torso pressed tight against her breasts, and it was enough to send her over. Henry felt her clench tight around him, holding him in place as she sucked in a harsh gasp and stiffened for long seconds as the orgasm rippled through her.

"Henry," she said as she started to catch her breath and relaxed a little around him. She wrapped the fingers of one hand in the hair at the base of his neck and directed his head so she could see his face properly. She ordered him, "Come for me."

He could do nothing but obey, withdrawing from her almost entirely before thrusting back in, picking up the pace as he felt the pleasure coiling low in his gut, the result of Elizabeth's wet heat and her fingers wrapped around the base of him and her body wrapped around his and her breath against his face and the look of intent and love on her face and the wonderful, wonderful thing she had done for him and – he came loudly, calling out her name as he stilled above her and felt his shoulders shuddering with the force of his release, his breath coming in pants and his arms holding him up giving way.

He lowered himself down on top of Elizabeth, laying his head next to hers and covering her body with his and just enjoying the feel of her pressed so intimately against him. Half a lifetime together and it still never got old.

Beneath him, she brought one hand up to stroke his hair while the other moved slowly over his back and shoulders, soothing him as he started to come back to himself. She turned her head to press a kiss to his ear, the only bit of his face she could reach. "Happy birthday, Henry," she said.

He smiled. "Best birthday present ever," he said.

"You liked it?" She sounded like she knew full well exactly how much he had liked it, but she wanted him to say it anyway.

"Oh yeah."

"Which bit did you like the best?"

He could say the dress, or the underwear, or lack of it, or the effort she had made to dress up for him, or the way she had worked so hard to drive him wild, or the way she had come apart beneath him or he had come undone above her. He could say any of that and it would be true. But not as true as –

He lifted his head so he could see her face when he answered. He kissed her sweetly and gave her a content, adoring smile. "The part where you're here," he answered, brushing a strand of slightly sweaty hair back from her temple. He wasn't about to forget that she had rearranged her important trip to come back across the ocean for him, simply because she wanted to see him and do something nice for him on his birthday, even though he had told her before she went that it didn't matter. He loved that it mattered to her; it reminded him that no matter what, their work always came second to them. "Just this," he said, lowering his mouth to kiss his wife again. "Now. The fact that you're here."

Elizabeth hummed in response, a pleased smile spreading across her face. "You know," she said, "your birthday isn't over yet." She shifted below him, sending an aftershock of pleasure sparking through his veins.

"That's true," he agreed, centring himself over her and looking down into her eyes. "That means there's still plenty of time left for me to enjoy my present. Now, what shall we do with it next?"

He slid his hands down her arms to link their fingers together, pressing her hands into the mattress as he moved to whisper into her ear. "I plan to make the most of it."


End file.
